dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Signature Attacks
This page is for signature attacks, these attacks are special in that only YOU can perform them. These must be fan-made attacks from you or someone else. Everyone get's 1 free but you have to pay for the rest (max 5). If you use a real DB/Z/GT image, it must be modified in atleast 1 area, whether it is changing color or shape. Don't forget to ask our lead artist LukaCat to make one for you! Extra Signature Slots: Lets you add another signature attack Z 7,500 for 2nd, 9,000 for 3rd, 12,500 for 4th, and 17,500 for 5th. Ultra Power Death Beam (Gianor) The Ultra Power Death Beam adds a twist to the death beam, charging it with evil black and blue energy, making the beam itselft as big and almost as powerful as a masenko from Gohan! It is also powerful enough to pierce the Katchin, making it undeflectable. The only way to avoid getting pierced is to dodge it, and good luck with that. Big Bang Burst Cannon (Gianor) The Big Bang Burst Cannon adds a twist to the Big Bang Attack. It is formed like a noramal Big Bang, but it is red and looks like lava. When fired if it hits, it does the most amount of damage it can do, the energy substance burns you and then explodes. However, if it is misses, or gets dodged, it will fire a beam of red energy at the opponent, making them dodge or block the attack a second time. Heavenzone Grenade (Gianor) The Heavenzone Grenade adds a twist to the Hellzone Grenade. It is fired similar to the Hellzone Grenade, but the energy spheres are different colors, the darker they are, the more powerful. The Heavenzone Grenade is different because you can mold the energy into any shape you want with-in 10 seconds of firing it, they explode after 10 seconds. Globe Ball (Collie) The Globe Ball is a powerful, pink orb, willing to cause a boat load of damage. But be warned, it doesn't cause death, just damage. In order to use the attack, a pink aura flows around Collie, as she starts doing movements that signals her ki moving throughout her body. After she has gained enough energy from her body, she shoots out from her right hand, a very fast moving pink orb of chaos. Demonic Implosion (Lexon) When using Demonic Implosion I can choose a limb to attack and depending on what limb it was the relative stats go down but the downside is the attack does only slight damage in comparison to other signature attacks. This move could easily counteract a move such as Collies signature just by choosing whatever hand she was using and disabling it. without having to get near her since the attack teleports into an opponents body. Golden Kamehameha (Gotek) The Golden Kamehameha is a variation of the Kamehameha. It is gold and it is far more powerful than the normal Kamehameha. It is performed like the Kamehameha, but the hands are in a slightly different position. Static Buster (Rabbo) The static Buster gathers all the static electricity on the planet and puts it into an energy blast or you can absorb it only if your body can handle all the power. If your body can't handle it it will not make you explode, but it would eat away at your insides and give you a slow painful death. Amounts of enegry he can handle at max certain power levels He can absorb 50% of the enegry ball max with a power level of 100,000 He can absorb 75% of the enegry ball max with a power level of 200,000 He can absorb 100% of the enegry ball max with a power level of 1,000,000 Ki-Disabler (Rabbo) The Ki-Disabler technicue allows you to disable all Ki blasts for 5 minutes. As a result you lose 5 strenth while their ki attacks are disabled. Gohakhameha (Gohak) Gohakhameha is only a little similar to Golden Kamehameha. The Gohakhameha's Kamehameha orb is yellow and black. The beam surrrounds Gohak's body when he fires it, the beam is also black and yellow. This atttack makes a kamehameha 10x look like a punch! Death Rush (Breezy) It starts with a kick to the side, then the head, then blasts the gut. Then kicks to the ground and does a Death Beam in the back of the person, just to end it with a Death Ball. Meteor Gernaider (Natch) Natch throws a series of energy balls at his opponent. The energy balls brutally hit his opponent and then closes in around his opponent. Natch then closes his hand so the energy balls close in around his opponent and the energy balls explode. SS1000's signature attack slot Waiting for SS1000 to add signature attack. Shooting Star Baster (Becocco) Becocco creates a green-ish white blast that is as big as a tree. He pushes the opponent down to the ground, creating a blue-green typhoon erupting out of the ground. A big cloud of smoke appears after completing this move. If enough power is placed in this move, it has the power to be in the planet destroyer class. This attack also causes a slight loss of speed for the user, because of the smoke. Planet Big Bang Kamehameha (Kid Gogeta) {C {C {C Planet Big Bang Kamehameha is gogets's last resort move its the last move if he is about to die. The move blasts with a giant Big Bang Kamehameha. It's energy is enough to blow up a planet, with one hit. Boom Boom Blasts(Kid gogeta) He fires 400000 kai blasts in the air and they turn in to sonic blast that blows the guy getting hit to the other world Red Bomb ATTACK(Kid Gogeta) A giant ki blast flys in the air it looks like the spirt bomb that is black it is much more powerful so it blows up a planet is wanted to but the power is like so 25% is 10,000,000,000 50% is 50,000,000,000 100% is 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Ssj Rox!'s signature attack slot Waiting for Ssj Rox! to add signature attack . Unmastered Super Saiyan (Flame) Unmastered Super Saiyan is a transformation Flame uses. This form take place as a attack. Much like the Kaio-ken, this form X the user power by 3.8, and X the SP and DG by 2. This form has dark yellow hair, red aura like Kaio-ken. Infact this form can be unlocked with the kaioken and false super saiyan. However, it costs 100,000 power level each turn, just to use it Ultimate Dragon Fist (Flame) The Ultimate Dragon Fist is a version of the dragon fist but shenron comes out of your hand which makes it much more powerful. It takes a 2 sec recharge time this move costs so much power it is only a last option. Also this move cut your current health in half after used. Crippling Blow(Reizou) Crippling Blow is a punch in the face folowed by an afterimage and a devistating blow to the spine. It causes a loss of two turns as well as a significant health drop. Two turns of the Reizou who delt the damage. Multi-Form(Reizou) Multi-Form is similar to Tien's version of the technique, but insted of spliting in to two then spliting in to two again, in his version of the technique he launches three clones of equal power from his chest. Universal Kamehameha (Ultimate Trevauntee) The universal Kamehameha is 1 of the ultimate's techniques that he calls "THE FORBIDDEN TECHNIQUE" This technique is a concentrated version of the Spirit Bomb but put into a ball of energy in the hand, like the kamehameha. But there's catch to this attack, the user will use a extra 200,000 power level and use 20,000 of his health if it is charged to its full power.This is the same attack that Ultimate used to destroy his families home world. There are 4 levels to this attack: Small Universal Kamehameha, Large Universal Kamehameha,Super Universal Kamehameha, and True Universal Kamehameha. The universal kamehameha has 4 different forms, depending on the amount of energy ultimate gets from people of the universe. Small Universal Kamehameha: This type of Universal kamehameha is the result of Ultimate gathering energy from his surroundings. (such as trees,small animals,the grass,etc.) This is the same type of spirit bomb goku used on vegeta in there first fight. The amount damage it will do is about 26,000,000. It takes ultimate 1 turn to gather all the energy. Large Universal Kamehameha: This is the same as the large spirit ball goku used on frizza, Ultimate raises his right hand into the sky and begins gathering together as much energy as he can from the life forces on the planet plus the energy from other nearby planets which creates a blueish-red ball in the sky, Ultimate then begins crushing the ball into a small concentrated ball in his hands.The power of this Kamehameha is Just over 2x that of the strength the Spirit Bomb Goku used on Friza had Super Universal Kamehameha: This is the same as the univerersal Spirit bomb goku used on Omega Shenron. Ultimate gathers the energy of all the lifeforms in the universe. Ultimate raises his hands into the air and gathers as much energy as he can to form the ultimate kamehameha. The power of this Kamehameha is 3x that of the Universal Spirit Bomb and much more condenssed. It takes ultimate 4 turns to gather all of the energy he needs to fire it with all his steength. True Universal Kamehameha: This version far surpasses the universal spirit bomb goku used on omega shenron. Not only does ultimate call out to his universe, he calls out to EVERY UNIVERSE IN CREATION!! Ultimate focuses all of his energy into calling to every universe in creation. The power of This Universal Kamehameha is almost 10x that of the universal Spirit bomb. It will take ultimate 5 full turns to gather all of the energy he needs. This attack pales in comparison to ultimate's ultimate attack: The Future Kamehameha!!! Unlike the spirit bomb, this has a negative effect on Ultimate.Ultimate will loses the energy he gets for the universal kamehameha from his power level. (Ex: If ultimate gained 900,000,000 energy for it, her loses 900,000,000 from his normal power level.) The only way ultimate to regain his lost power is for him to go to the hospital and recover. This happens because ultimate is giving the power he used from the universe back. If the amount of power he gains exceeds the amount of power he has left, ultimate will die. The Ultimate Super Saiyan Transformations (Ultimate Trevauntee) These are Ultimate's final Transfomations,these Transformations are all the resultes of Ultimate unlocking the locks put on his power level by his farther.There where 4 locks put on his power level, the first was''' Ultimate Super saiyan, Ultimate Super Saiyan 2, Ultimate Super Saiyan 3, And finaly Ultimate Super Saiyan 4'.'''Ultimate can master these forms from' 'intense training"' For Ultimate to become a Ultimate Super Saiyan, '''his power level must be 1,620,460,000'. For Ultimate to become a Ultimate Super Saiyan 2,His power level must be 290,970,664,000. For Ultimate to become a Ultimate Super saiyan 3, His power level must be 540,579,560,000.. The Ultimate Super Saiyan 4 has so much power, it has two different forms: normal Ultimate Super Saiyan 4, and True Ultimate Super Saiyan 4. Both Forms need a transformation into a giant ''BLUE ''and '''''RED ape (blue for ultimate super saiyan 4, red for True ultimate super saiyan 4 For Ultimate to become a Ultimate Super Saiyan 4, His power level must be 890,853,082,210. For Ultimate to become a True Ultimate Super Saiyan 4, His power level must be 9,755,092,764,000 . "It's time to blaze! BLAZE BLUE!" (Ultimate Trevauntee) Category:Signature Attacks Category:Content Final Galick Bomb (Kid Vegito) KV uses the Final Shine Attack , Galick Gun , and Spirit Bomb comibined. It takes KV to know all 3 attacks before use. When he does use it, it's one of his most powerful attacks. Can easily do major damage to an area. Massive Kaio-Ken (Goku Jr. ll) Massive Kaio-Ken is like a regular kaio-ken. In one big burst of energy Gohan Jr. gets so much energy it can often be compared to a Super Saiyan 4 transformation. The aura of this attack is red (like a regular Kaio-ken). This is like 100000000000000x Kaio-Ken. White and Black Kamehameha (Goku Jr. ll) This is the strongest kamehameha form there is. That is because it is fueled from all of Goku Jr. ll's ancesstors energy. It is white when he is happy, but when it is black it means he is mad. When this attack is black it is even more powerful than the white. That is why Goku Jr. ll loves it when he is mad and does this attack! Sky bomb (Tensho) First Tensho rushes the opponent and punches him repeatedly, then he throws them in the air and shoots out a huge ki blast at the airborne opponent. The blast can easily destroy a planet and the punches are all out and so fast that it looks like he isn't moving. Boom Shock (Endo) First Endo runs towards his opponent flies up over him/her then adds Ki to his fist he then rams his fist into the ground. Then he flies back up with his opponent and adds Ki to his whole body. Then tackles his opponent through the Giant crater. Then flies out and barrages him with energy waves. He runs down and grabs his opponent throws him up and uses the Ki in his body to charge a giant Ki blast and fires it into his opponent's back. Rasengan (Zero) It is the same as the rasengan from Naruto.Except that Zero can make it without clones. Tri beam blaster of doom(Pilke) The Tri Blaster Of Doom is like the Neo Tri-Beam, but more energy put into it. Super Beam Cannon(pikle) It is fired normal like the specale beam cannon but is a lot more power full Super Dragons Fist Explosion + fbbssgsbkx1000 (zero) 1st he does the fbbssgsbkx1000 then he absorbs it then does the dragons fist.This attack uses 750 power,this attack is my blast 2. The Inner Sight(Flame) This move copies oppents moves, and movements exactly, however, it slows down the amount of time to attack time, but if great of an attack enough, will move at warp speed. Rapid Fire Ki Fist (Norc) Norc Charges ki into his hand and punches the opponent several times rapidly Death bringer (Cojin) Cojin creates a ball of energy from his finger around the size of a death ball which he throws at the opponent He can also add energy needles to the attack which can stab opponents if they try to hold the energy back Ginga Domu (Bito) Bito gathers a small, hollow ball of energy into his hand and fires it. Before it hits it grows into a dome that the enemy gets trapped in. It then shoots many extremely powerful beam attacks at whoever is trapped in it. The whole attack is dark purple. Dragon flame rush (Cojin) Cojin gets on his legs and arms and rushes at his opponent and bites there arm then kicks them in the face and yells 'DRAGON FLAAAME!!!" as he breathes a huge burst of fire at the opponent Ultimate Namek (Guitare) Ultimate Namek is a transformation used by Guitare. Guitare flies into the air and raises his power level much like a super saiyan. Guitare uses this technique by need not by force he grows to 2 feet taller and his power level increases to the power of a super saiyan 2. His damage and speed also increase by 12. Power level must be at 488,000 to achieve this form. Doom Spike (Guitare) The doom spike is a combination of Janemba's Spike hell and the special beam cannon. Guitare transports through different area's then disappeares behind his opponent. He then Traps his opponent in a Ki Orb like technique. Then Barrages him/her with many special beam cannon's He then charges his power and goes for a very strong Special Beam cannon to try and finish it. Death beam ball(Breezy) It is a death beam fused with a death ball so it is a move that blows up the planet with one shot Chaos spear(Shadow) An extremely powerful beam that takes on the appearance of ricocheting lighting. Infinity kamehameha(wallace) A more powerful version of kamehameha. When Wallace uses his Infinity Kamehameha he concentrates and the move's color turns into Blue-White color and Wallace can double his Infinity Kamehameha when he turns into Super Saiyan. And then Wallace fires the Infinity Kamehameha when the move hits a oppenent, he is hit instantly like never before and a explosion occurs and then Wallace turns around and walks away as the explosion still at large. Golden Wolf Fang Fist(Yamcha jr) Is a far enhanced version of the Wolf fang fist.Yamcha jr.'s hair turns gold similar to the super saiyan but it is not the real super saiyan transformation Yamcha jr. then hits the opponent with a very fast series of powerful punches, swipes, and kicks then Yamcha jr overwhelms his opponent whith a barrage of punches and kicks then Yamcha jr. charges ki into his fist and delivers an energized punch Yamcha jr. uppercuts his opponent up in the air, then he flies up and knock them down to the ground again Yamcha jr. then fires a barrage of ki blasts on the opponent, only to finish the attack with a controllable energy ball of great precision. Hectic Breaker (Hectus) First, Hectus uppercuts the opponent, then thrusts his elbow into his torso. Before the opponent hits the ground, Hectus kicks them into the air with one leg. He then flies up and delivers a hard punch to the opponent's gut, then throws them back to the ground, sending a powerful energy wave down with them. Triple Crown Breaker (Kazam) This is when Kazam uppercuts the opponent, then grabs them by the leg and throws them into the air. He then kicks them across the face and fires a wild and very powerful burst of energy at the opponent. Demonic Kamehameha (Kazam) This is a version of the Kamehameha used by the Saiyan/Demon Kazam. This is a dark-colored energy wave covered in hellish flames that could weaken anyone who tries to resist. The explosion caused by the attack also covers a large area in these flames. The Supreme Super Saiyan Transformations(Zero)(cannot be donne until i bought it) These transformations can only be used when you have 7 or 8 special items and the items can be used multiple times on different people and you can transform without the special items,and are more powerful than a lssj4. SSSJ-Needs the 7 chaos emeralds,gives 50 power,50 speed,50 defence,gives 1000 ki.Looks like ssj but hair is red. SSSJ2-Needs the master emerald,gives 75 power,75 defence,and 75 speed,gives 2000 ki.Looks like ssj2 exept hair is red. SSSJ3-Needs the 7 star spirits,gives 100 power,100 speed,100 defence,and gives 3000 ki SSSJ4-Needs the 7 world rings,gives 125 power,125 speed,125 defence,and gives 4000 ki. Inspiration Barrage (King) This is a barrage-type move where King shoots a volley of 40 Ki blasts at the opponent, throwing a large energy ball at them soon after. Destructo Beam (Krillin Jr.) This is like his father's destructo disk ability, only it is fired in a beam instead of a disk. It is an instant kill if hit head on by people under the power level 1,000. It still causes much damage to people above that level, and if it is not hit head on. X times Kamehameha (Gohan Jr.) A Kamehameha with multiplied power multiplied by how much depends on Gohan jr.'s form and power level. Blast Mode (Beelzemon) Beelzemon Bluster Mode is an ultimate Demon Lord that raised its power and spirit to their utmost limits. it maintained a calmer mental state, and its three, once-baleful red eyes have become green. It commonly demonstrates incomparable power and speed, and four jet-black wings are growing from its back. You can almost say that before the Beelzemon that took on this figure, the opponent no longer exists. Its right arm is integrated with its Blaster, and fires powerful energy waves to disintegrate everything into atoms. It takes 100,000 power and doubles his speed, damage and how much power he has left. Category:Signature Attacks Category:Content